This invention relates to vinyl chloride series resin compositions, and more particularly to such compositions comprising a blend of vinyl chloride series resins and graft polymers.
Vinyl chloride series resins are, as is well known, excellent in weathering resistance, chemical resistance, tensile strength, heat resistance, heat stability, transparency, coloration, flame reistance, and so forth, but are relatively inferior in impact resistance and workability.
In an attempt to overcome these shortcomings, small amounts of butadiene polymer, acrylonitrile-styrene-butadiene polymer, or styrene-methyl methacrylate-butadiene polymer and other modifying resins have been added to vinyl chloride series resins. However, no significant amount of improvement has yet been achieved, prior to this invention. In some cases, even when these shortcomings have been reduced or eliminated, other disadvantages have been produced, such as for example, deteriorations in tensile strength, heat resistance, heat stability transparency, coloration, and other otherwise advantageous feature inherent to vinyl chloride series resins.